


October 3rd: Edging

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edging, Fluff, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Smut, Sunday in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 3rd entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 3rd: Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

** _petrichor_ ** _ \- the pleasant smell that accompanies the first rain after a long period of dry weather_

* * *

It had rained all day; driving sheets accompanied by a lightning show. 

“Stay, baby,” he protested. “Sunday in bed.” 

Sam’s umber eyes glinted gold with a particularly bright flash, webbing the troubled sky before his head dipped below the covers to his favorite place between your thighs. Just like the thunderless storm, the pleasure he gave you never crested into completion; only ebbed and flowed. 

When the storm had reached a fever pitch, thunder finally booming, Sam pushed you over the edge with fingers and tongue; gushing forth against his waiting lips. The room smelled of petrichor and love.


End file.
